sailorscoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Moon in Pop Culture
This page covers any references to and parodies of the Sailor Moon series in popular culture. Advertisements 11st Advertisement Campaign In a couple of commercials that were part of an advertisement campaign for the 11st retailer site, Sistar, a K-Pop group, dressed up in outfits similar to the sailor fukus the Sailor Senshi wear and did their famous "kka kka" dance to a song that sounded similar to "Moonlight Legend". Toraba-yu Advertisement In a commercial for Toraba-yu, a women's job recruitment website, Tsubasa Honda, an actress and model, sings a parody of "Moonlight Legend". Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Marucho's Bakugan Elfin looks similar to Sailor Moon and has a similar transformation to her. Her finishing poses are also very similar to hers as well, as well as her outfit. When she evolves to Minx Elfin, her outfit looks like Sailor Moon's SuperS uniform. Bleach In the 50th episode, Yuzu Kurosaki creates a sailor outfit for Kon (unaware that he is a living stuffed doll) which resembles Sailor Moon's outfit. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo In one of the episodes of the anime, Bobobo strikes the same pose that Sailor Moon struck when making her "In the name of the moon" speech. Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai In the fifth episode Sister Maria makes a hand gesture and tells Kobato "I will punish you in the name of God", which is exactly the same line Sailor Moon says in the episode "Bring a Smile to Naru's Face! Usagi's Friendship". She also has blue eyes and loves to eat as does Usagi. Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! In the opening of the anime, a silhouetted picture of the Earth Defense Club is shown. Here, the members of the club strike pose similar to some of the Inner Sailor Senshi's poses. Ebiten: Kōritsu Ebisugawa Kōkō Tenmonbu Episode 2 of the ONA contains a lot of references to the first Sailor Moon anime, to the point where the episode is titled "Crybaby Hakata's Stunning Transformation" as a reference to the anime's first episode. Excel♥Saga In episode 17 of the anime adaption of the Excel♥Saga manga, Excel recited a variation of Sailor Moon's "In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" speech (in which she said something among the lines of "In the name of the moon, I will spank you!") and used the same pose as her when she recited it. After one of the characters recognized the show she was referencing and remarked that it was over, Excel said "Shut up! I was doing good with this stuff until a couple of years back!". In the Japanese version of the anime, this is an actor allusion, as both characters are voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi. However, in the English dub, the character who pointed it out said that it was for kids instead and Excel said "It's not just for kids! I wanted that part, but it was dubbed in Canada!" Floral Magician Mary Bell In one episode of the magical girl anime Floral Magician Mary Bell, a character can be seen reading a magazine with a girl that looks similar to Sailor Moon on it. Coincidentally, both Tellu and Mary Bell are voiced by Chieko Honda, also Yaten, Perle and Tambourine are voiced by Chika Sakamoto and Usagi, Chibi Chibi, Ribbon and Tap are voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi as well. Gunbuster In the fifth omake science lesson for the military science fiction anime Gunbuster, Noriko Takaya cosplays as the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask during her recitation of the planets of the Solar System. At the time, the Outer Senshi had not yet appeared in Sailor Moon, causing Noriko to become confused when reciting the planets for the outer Solar System (bar Jupiter, as Sailor Jupiter, is of the Inner Senshi). Gundam Build Fighters Both the character Alice Imai and her gunpla the Nobel Gundam Deco (developed from the Nobel Gundam mentioned below) have appearances based on Sailor Jupiter. Hunter × Hunter In episode 138 of the second anime, Alluka Zoldyck is seen playing with dolls that look similar to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. I Can't Understand What My Husband Is Saying In episode 2 of the second season of I Can't Understand What My Husband Is Saying, silhouettes of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon holding hands appear as Kaoru reads a book on compatibility with her husband. Kiratto PriChan Sailor Moon is to Dia sailor scouts. Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch In episode 37 of the anime adaption of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, Yuri envisions herself being saved by Hippo in his human form from a teacher, where he throws at a red rose at the teacher. This is a reference to Tuxedo Mask's trademark in the first anime series. Chieco Honda, Yuri's voice actress, also voiced Tellu in the first Sailor Moon anime. Mobile Fighter G Gundam In "Mobile Fighter G Gundam", the character Allenby Beardsley pilots the Nobel Gundam, a Mobile Fighter which has a design inspired by Sailor Moon. Mr. Osomatsu In the highly controversial first episode, Dekapan dresses up in an outfit similar to Sailor Moon's costume and strikes her famous "In the Name of the Moon" pose. Nami SOS! First Battle/Sexy Sailor Soldiers Nami SOS! First Battle is an erotic anime based on the manga Nami SOS!. Both the manga and anime, as well as other works from Chataro, the author of the manga, were inspired by the Sailor Moon series. In the West, the anime was renamed Sexy Sailor Soldiers, which is a reference to the term "Sailor Senshi", which means "Sailor Soldier" or "Sailor Guardian". Pokemon 3 Girls Drinks Transformation Sailor Scouts. Pretty Cure The popular franchise of magical girls has a few references involving Sailor Moon, here some of them: Yes PreCure 5 GoGo *The main protagonist Nozomi Yumehara strike a pose similar to Sailor Moon during the episode 36. Smile PreCure/Glitter Force *During sometime in the series, the girls receive a new upgrade called "Princess Candle" similar to the Moon Kaleidoscope that also are related to a pegasus. Doki Doki PreCure *Cure Diamond's pose is similar to Sailor Venus′ pose. *Cure Rosetta's pose is similar to Sailor Mercury's pose *Cure Ace's pose is similar to Sailor Uranus' pose *In episode 25, Cutie Madame wore a mask similar to Sailor V's. *In episode 44, Ira's disguise looks similar to Gurio Umino. Puni Puni Poemy In the introductory sequence of "Part One - Poemy is in a Bad Mood", Poemy is seen fighting various magical girls, including Sally Yumeno (Sally the Witch), Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura), and Sailor Moon. Sailor Senshi Venus 5 Sailor Senshi Venus 5, a two-part hentai anime, is a spoof of the Dark Kingdom arc of the Sailor Moon series, as Sailor Senshi Venus 5 has a similar title, parodies of the Inner Sailor Senshi (the Venus 5), Dark Kingdom (the Inma Lords), and Luna (Buccha).[[Wikipedia:Venus 5|Venus 5 - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (NSFW Link)]] Shugo Chara! In chapter 24 of the Shugo Chara! manga, Amu Hinamori, transformed into Amulet Angel, gives a speech saying "I am the Angel of Love, Amulet Angel! I shall punish you in the name of heaven!" much like how Sailor Moon says her taunt. She even strikes a pose almost exactly like Sailor Moon's. Tokyo Mew Mew In episode four of the anime, a girl who looks similar to Sailor Moon and is striking a pose similar to one of her poses is seen on a stage. Wedding Peach In episode five of the anime adaption of Wedding Peach, two girls who resembled Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno appeared in the front of a crowd. The Sailor Moon franchise also had a large influence on the Wedding Peach franchise as well in terms of the style of the Angel Fighter costumes, the Demons, which acted and appeared much like the creatures in the Sailor Moon anime, and the powers of the Love Angels. Sukehiro Tomita and Kazuko Tadano, who worked on the Sailor Moon anime, also worked on the Wedding Peach anime as a writer and character designer respectively. Many voice actors who worked on the Sailor Moon anime also voiced characters in Wedding Peach, such as Mika Doi and Kotono Mitsuishi. YuYu Hakusho In the anime adaption of the YuYu Hakusho manga, Koenma once dressed up as Tuxedo Mask. Books Gamer Girl In chapter 14 of the novel Gamer Girl, Maddy was worried about Ms. Reilly bringing either Pokémon or Sailor Moon to the first meeting of the manga club at Hannah Dustin High School, as she thought that her bringing them would come off as a lame attempt at being cool. The Princess Diaries The The Princess Diaries book series, which is known for making plenty of references to pop culture, once made a reference to the Sailor Moon series. Comics Archie Comics In the three-part "Big in Japan" story, where one of the regular characters of the Archie Comics cast, Cheryl Blossom, goes on a trip to Japan in an effort to market more female-oriented video games, she stays with a girl named Kyoko Fujimoto who owns at least two "Sailor Sun" manga volumes and a doll of Sailor Sun's likeness. In the comics, Sailor Sun is drawn with a white sailor fuku bodice, a purple skirt, and black hair. Additionally, "Star Struck", one of the stories in one of the comic's issues, features an astronomer named Maxfield Stanton, referencing Nephrite's alias in the DiC Entertainment English Dub. Betty and Veronica are smitten with him but are disappointed when they soon find out that Maxfield is actually married to a woman named Molly, also referencing Naru's name in the same dub. Both characters also look like the ones that they are referencing Combo Rangers Both webcomic and printed comics have an extensive amount of references to Sailor Moon, especially in the first two seasons. Including part of the story and some characters are based on Sailor Moon seasons as Classic and S. In some stories, characters like Makoto, Ami, Usagi, Luna, Minako, and Rei also appears. Justice League of America In issue 27, the Martian Manhunter, a shapeshifter, disguises himself as a Japanese woman named Hino Rei. Batman, however, sees through the disguise and says that his name was a giveaway. Sonic Super Special In issue 8 of the American comic series "Sonic Super Special", while he is in the No Zone, Sonic encounters Pretty Soldier Sally Moon (Sally Acorn), Chibi Rose (Amy Rose), and Tuxedo Knucks (Knuckles). Turma da Mônica Jovem In issue 13 of the Brazilian comic series "Turma da Mônica Jovem", a character named Sailor Monica appears. Luluzinha Teen e sua Turma In issue 6, Glorinha / Gloria Darling makes a small appearance using a sailor fuku after entering in the Annie's virtual game. Live-action Television Shows The Big Bang Theory In the episode "The Stag Convergence", the characters Howard and Raj mention having an affair with a woman dressed as Sailor Moon. Manga Hunter × Hunter In chapter 69, a figurine of Usagi can be seen on Milluki Zoldyck's shelf. Additionally, Yoshihiro Togashi, the author of the series, has stated that Kalluto Zoldyck's design was based off on Hotaru Tomoe's design.Kalluto Zoldyck - Hunterpedia YuYu Hakusho In chapter 45, before Yusuke and Kuwabara get beaten up by some delinquents from Kasanegafuchi Junior High, Kurama says "Hold it right there!" and throws a rose. After it is revealed that he was the one who threw it, he says "Just call me Tuxedo Mask". Movies Miracle in Cell No. 7 In the movie Miracle in Cell No. 7, Lee Yong-go gets into a fight with a police commissioner who had purchased the last Sailor Moon backpack from the store for his daughter, even though Lee Yong-go had saved up his own money to buy the backpack for his daughter Ye-sung. Nikolina & Tomislav, Nikolina & Tomislav The sweat drop in the bubble that is shown at the end of the Croatian film Nikolina & Tomislav, Nikolina & Tomislav is directly borrowed from episode 8 of the first anime series.Nikolina & Tomislav, Nikolina & Tomislav - Connections - IMDb The Core In the movie The Core, one of the characters tells another character that they can use the T1 line to look up things involving the Sailor Moon series. The Hole In the movie The Hole, a character mentions that he had downloaded some images of Sailor Moon onto his computer. Totally Spies! The Movie In Totally Spies! The Movie, when Clover is displaying ideas for the spy suits for her, Alex, and Sam, one of her designs is very similar to the Sailor fukus of the Sailor Senshi. Coincidentally, the voice actress for Alex in seasons three through six is Katie Griffin, one of the voice actresses for Rei Hino/Sailor Mars in the DiC and Cloverway Inc. English Dub. Music "Number Nine" by T-ARA The chorus features the lyric "Neon naui Teoksido Gamyeon", which means "You are my Tuxedo Mask". "One Week" by the Barenaked Ladies The first anime is mentioned in the lyrics "Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon cuz' that cartoon has got the boom anime babes that make me think the wrong thing". Web Series Bee and Puppycat In Bee's dream, there are four cats that wear the colors of the Inner Sailor Senshi (sans Sailor Moon). Western Animation Annoying Orange In the show, Marshmallow has some friends with three spoons in the kitchen, and they transform into the Silver Scouts, which consists of Sailor Spoon, Sailor Sporkury, and Sailor Scoopiter and they will face the Evil Queen Naiquyl. Adventure Time In the "Fionna and Cake" episode, Fionna wears a dress that looks very similar to Princess Serenity's dress. Drawn Together In one of the episodes, Sailor Moon can be seen with Totoro (from "My Neighbor Totoro"), No Face (from "Spirited Away"), and other characters. Gravity Falls In the episode "Soos and the Real Girl", the Cryptogram at the end of the episode translates to "Winning Hearts by Daylight, Possessing Robots by Moonlight, Her Emotional Baggage is a Real Fright!" "She is the one named Giffany" which is a parody of the DiC/Cloverway theme song. LoliRock A girl named Usagi-chan appears in the episodes "Flower Power", "A Promise is a Promise", and "Stitches". Additionally, the transformations that the members of LoliRock go through have been noted to be similar to the transformations of the Outer Senshi. Megas XLR The Ultra Chicks in the series are parodies of the Sailor Senshi. Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero In the season 2 episode, Ninki Ninja Fight Town, Sashi Kobayashi's form is one of the Ninki Ninjas, the Glamour Cadet, a parody of Sailor Moon. The episode also shows her transform like Sailor Moon, complete with a pose similar to Sailor Moon's Moon Prism Power, Make Up pose from the original anime, which bores the audience of the stadium. As a result, she is immediately eliminated from the competition due to using her transformation time too long, a reference to how Sailor Moon's transformation is longer than the other Sailor Senshi's transformations. At the end of the episode, after the Glamour Cadet's (Sashi's) transformation is over, she says "By the Magic of the Music, you shall be defeated", a reference to the last words of Sailor Moon's speech,"In the Name of the Moon, I'll punish you." Pucca One episode features Pucca dressed as Sailor Moon Pop Pixie In Episode 22 of Pop Pixie, a girl with Chibiusa's hairstyle appears. Regular Show In Rigby's story in the episode Terror Tales Of The Park IV, the Japanese horror film has a number of schoolgirls wearing uniforms which are very similar to those of Juuban High School given their white tops with red neckerchiefs, blue skirts, and white socks. ReBoot In the episode, System Crash, the five Binomes parody the heroines of "Sailor Moon" while damaged Principal Office is falling apart. Usagi tries to use her power but was squashed by rocks. Right Now Kapow In the episode, Mirage/Hansel Und Gretel, there is a sketch in which a magical girl, played by Candy, transforms into Super Ranger Scout Rider (an amalgamation of Super Sentai, its American counterpart Power Rangers, the DiC Dub name of the Sailor Senshi, and Kamen Rider) to fight a monster that is attacking a city, which bores the civilians, played by Moon and Dog, and the monster because of how long the transformation sequence is, like Sailor Moon's transformation sequence. The sequence in this sketch consists of ribbons, wings, a pose similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's pose, and a robot transformation. There is also a reference to Sailor Moon's speech after she finished transforming. Robot Chicken In episode 14 of the series, "Joint Point," there are three skits parodying Sailor Moon. Another episode, "Moesha Poppins", also features a parody of Sailor Moon. Rocko's Modern Life Heffer Dance of style take is Tuxedo Heffer. The Simpsons In one of the couch gags from The Simpsons, Lisa appears in Sailor Moon's outfit while in the season 25 episode "Married to the Blob", a character named Kumiko Nakamura dressed up as Sailor Moon, although the colors of the outfit were different. South Park In season 17, episode 8 of the series, the President of Sony gives Kenny McCormick a medallion so that he can become a real princess. This medallion somewhat resembles Sailor Moon's Crisis Moon Compact. Star vs. The Forces of Evil In the season 1 episode, St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, Star uses Radiant Shadow Transform to disguise herself like one of the princesses, in which the sequence parodies Sailor Moon's transformation. Mina Loveberry, a character introduced in season 2, shares a number of similarities with Minako Aino. Both characters are heroes who are admired by their series' protagonists and act as somewhat of a mentor to them while becoming friends with them in the process. Both of them also have similar first names and surnames that reference love. In addition to all of this, Mina sports an odango hairstyle. It's worth noting that in an interview, Daron Nefcy, the creator of the series, has said that she was a fan of the anime when she was younger and that Star was originally going to be obsessed with it.Creator Daron Nefcy Guides Us Through Tonight’s Star-Studded Episode of Star Vs. the Forces of Evil - Oh My Disney Teen Titans Go! In the episode, "The League of Legs" the Teen Titans change into their new outfits for their league by way of a transformation sequence mimicking some of the Sailor Senshi's transformation sequences in the anime. Steven Universe In the episode "House Guest", a book with Usagi on the cover can be seen on a shelf. Also, in an official Newsarama interview, Steven says that he likes the Sailor Moon manga and calls it down to earth.STEVEN UNIVERSE: The Interview - Newsarama The Amazing World of Gumball In the episode "The Lie", the sequence where Richard Watterson creates the Sluzzlewurst is very similar to Sailor Moon's first transformation due to the music, background, some of Richard's movements, and how Richard's body outlines can be seen despite him wearing clothes before and after the sequence. A similar sequence occurs in "The Romance", this time showing Penny Fitzgerald attempting to shapeshift. The sequence in this episode is shorter and the only similarities to the transformation are the music, the background, and having the character in the sequence attempt to transform in some way. W.I.T.C.H In the episodes "R is for Relentless" and "V is for Victory", an Usagi look-alike is seen in the hallway and the lunch line at Sheffield Institute. Other Aoi House In the original English-language manga Aoi House, Sandy Grayson has a Sailor Moon shrine in his room. Additionally, Kimberly Ann, a minor character in the series, has a pet pig named Luna-P, which is a reference to Chibiusa's toy of the same name and a character named Oniisan cosplays as Tuxedo Mask. Homestuck In "SA6I3 MINISTRIFE!!!", Damara and Rufioh are dressed up as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask respectively. Additionally, when Meulin and Kurloz are conversing with each other through sign language, some gifs can be seen. A couple of these gifs are ones from the first anime. Monster Prom The re is a pop quiz in the game which asks a variety of obscure questions, on one of the quiz questions there is an image of Sailor Moon with Harry Potter's scar, the Death Star behind her, and a gun in her hand. Nickelodeon Magazine In one issue of the magazine, Bart Simpson is seen reading the Sailor Moon manga. Papillon Rose In the early 2000s, a website for an anime called Lingerie Soldier Papillon Rose was created. Originally, the website only had pictures of characters from the "series", with said pictures often being copied off of scenes from the first Sailor Moon anime but with the artwork changed. Despite it being a simple internet hoax, demand grew for more information on the non-existent series and over time, more information on "episodes", characters, and other things about the series was added onto the website. Eventually, in 2003, an ecchi OVA called Lingerie Soldier Papillon Rose: Tsubomi no Yume wa Yoru Hiraku was released and in 2006, the series was finally made into a television series called Papillon Rose: The New Season. Both the OVA and television series were shown to be inspired by or simply parodying Sailor Moon, with some notable examples being the shorthand name for the OVA (Lingerie Soldier Papillon Rose, or Lingerie Senshi Papillon Rose in Japanese, looks similar to Pretty Guardian/Soldier Sailor Moon, or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon in Japanese, which is the full name for the Sailor Moon series), the protagonist Tsubomi/Papillon Rose (Parodies Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon), Anne/Papillon Lily (Minako, Sailor Venus), Dandy Lion (a parody of Tuxedo Mask), the cat Rama (a parody of Luna), and many other characters. The manga series for Papillon Rose also had a similar art style to the Sailor Moon manga. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies At one point in the case "The Cosmic Turnabout", the eponymous Phoenix Wright says "As long as they don't punish us in the name of said moon for it...", referencing Sailor Moon's famous speech. Tomodachi Life Excel tv show Mii News Sailor Moon Birthday Friends Sunny Funny, Bubbles, Coco and Sailor Mini Moon Happy Birthday Sailor Moon. Yo-Kai Watch Inaho Misora is a fan of a series known as "Sailor Piers", which is an obvious Sailor Moon reference. In Yo-Kai Watch 3, there are two other obvious references. One of which is when one Yo-Kai alters Inaho's hair to be the same odango style as Usagi, and the other is when Inaho ends up turning into a Sailor Piers, stylized text homaging the text style used for the Sailor Moon manga. Category:Lists